Love Never Dies
by Kate Pendragon
Summary: Love Never Dies from a very different point of view
1. Meg

"How was I? Tell me!" Meg Giry asked her mother.

"Delightful, Meg, just perfect and I say that not only as your mother, but as your producer." Madame Giry assured her daughter.

"Was he watching?" Meg asked, speaking of her boss, Mr. Y.

"I'm sure he was, I'm sure he'll have much to say about how much you've progressed…by the way we have a visitor."

"Who?" Meg asked suspiciously.

"You know who it is." He mother said through gritted teeth.

"Meg." They said at the same time.

**Wow, this Chapters shorter than I thought it was. **

**~Kate**


	2. Twins

"Mother! Morgan!" Meg Giry greeted her mother and twin sister.

"That's _not _my name." Morgan said through gritted teeth.

"Oh…right." Meg looked at the floor.

When they had come to Coney Island with the Phantom, Meg had refused to perform at Phantasma. Morgan, however, agreed. Their mother had thought 'Meg' was a better name for a performer than 'Morgan' so the girls had switched names. No one, but the three of them knew. Not even the Phantom.

Meg had opened a ballet school just inside New York City. She came to see her mother and sister on the weekends. Not to mention the Phantom. Meg had only met him a few times and she had been introduced as Morgan.

The moment Meg's eyes had met his she'd fallen head over heels in love with him. Of course she knew he loved Christine. As much as she didn't want to face the truth, she knew that in someway Christine did love the Phantom.

Meg knew that's why he never forgot her. Meg a strange feeling that something had happened between the Phantom and Christine after Christine had left his lair with Raoul. Something had happened between them that no one knew about.

"So," Morgan said with a fake smile. "How is your dance school going?"

"Great, my students are progressing wonderfully."

"Good for them." Morgan said with an eye roll. Meg felt hurt. No one cared about her. How she wished Christine was here. Christine had been such a good friend. But her mother had forbidden her to write to Christine and, unlike Morgan, Meg never disobeyed their mother. Though Meg knew Morgan would never write to Christine.

When they were in Paris, Morgan had been jealous of Christine and now that she was the star she wouldn't have anything or anyone stand in her way. That's why Morgan scared Meg.

Meg had also noticed that Morgan had an attraction to the Phantom, or "Mr. Y", which was his professional name. Morgan was always trying to get his attention, but he would just stay in his home and compose. And think about Christine. He'd never even been to one of Morgan's shows. Which irritated Morgan greatly.

Not once in 10 years had he gone to a performance. Meg couldn't really blame him. She'd been to a few of Morgan's shows and she hadn't been overly impressed.

"Come you two," Their mother said. "We have to go see Mr. Y."

**So good? Bad? Please R&R!**

**~Kate**


	3. Mister Y

Meg followed behind her mother and sister as they climbed the stairs to Mr. Y's tower.

"Tell me did you watch? Tell me that you saw!" Morgan said in an irritating, perky voice. A few moments later Madame Giry interrupted.

"Meg!" She yelled. Morgan grew silent. "Can't you see that the master's at work? Can't you see that his mind's somewhere else? Can't you see that obviously he's thinking of things more important than you?"

"Careful, Madame…you're forgetting yourself." The Phantom said quickly.

"Don't you see he forgot what this is? Opening day, big deal, what's the fuss? Our success means naught, I guess, compared to the things that the master must do."

"That's quite enough!" He yelled.

"Christine! Christine!" Madame Giry spat. Morgan's face fell.

"Christine…" She said softly.

"Meg, leave, now." Madame Giry ordered. Morgan obeyed and disappeared. Meg, however, remained in the shadows.

"Meg, leave. Now. In Paris, when the mob surrounded you, who was there? We were there! Where was she, when the lawmen hounded you?

Gone, long gone. We stayed on!"

Meg rolled her eyes and she listened to her mother hound the Phantom.

"She chose Raoul, chose his beauty and youth!" Madame Giry was saying, talking about Christine. "It's long past time you faced up to –"

"ENOUGH!" The Phantom yelled. " You'll be repaid as I promised you would…now if you've anything else left to say…"

Madame Giry gave the Phantom one final look and left.

Meg lingered behind and listened to him.

"Oh Christine!

My Christine!

Yes you fled from my face once before, but Christine, what we shared

even you can't ignore," He sang. Meg smiled. He did have a wonderful voice.

"My Christine!

I'll be no longer denied!

I'll have you back by my side,

My sweet Christine!

And come what may,

I swear somehow, someway,

I will hear you sing once more!"

When he finished Meg emerged from the shadows.

"Mr. Y?" The Phantom whirled around. When he saw who it was he sighed.

"Morgan, I thought you were your sister."

"Actually, I am."

"What?" The Phantom shot her a confused look.

"When we came to Coney Island, mother switched our names. _I'm _Meg. _I _was Christine's best friend." The Phantom winced when she said 'Christine'.

"Thank you, Mor-Meg." He gave her a small smile. Meg started to leave, but she turned back around.

"Are you really going to bring Christine here?"

"Yes."

**What do you think? Please R&R! Thanks! (3**

**~Kate**


	4. 3 Months Later

"It's been three months, he never comes to see the show," Morgan lamented. "Even a word from him just one."

"You may get more than that." Madame Giry assured her daughter. "He has been composing again. Not this cheap vaudeville trash, something glorious."

"Really?" Morgan asked eagerly. "For me?"

"Continue to work hard, make yourself _useful _to him."

Meg listened to her mother and Morgan talk.

She felt dizzy. Christine had arrived yesterday with Raoul, who was now a drunkard, and her son Gustave.

Raoul had stormed off leaving Christine with her son. Gustave fell asleep and that's when Meg discovered the truth. She had been right all along. Something _had _happened between the Phantom and Christine. The night before Christine's wedding they had…Meg couldn't even bear the thought. She was too heartbroken, and yet…she was strangely happy. Christine loved the Phantom. _He _left _her_. _I suppose I knew it all along. _Meg said to herself.

"Excuse me, miss, would you mind?" Christine said. Interrupting Meg's thoughts. Meg turned around, but Christine had been talking to Morgan.

"Heaven help me, could it be? No, it couldn't possibly"

"Sorry, do I?"

"Yes, I think you do"

"Have we-"

"Go on, take a guess"

"Wait, it can't be, is it-"

"Yes"

"Oh, my God, I can't believe it's you"

"Look at you, Christine. Regal as a queen and beautiful"

"Meg, and you as well I could hardly tell it's you."

_Because it's not._ Meg thought. _Phantom. _Meg reminded herself. _Have to talk to the Phantom._

**Sorry for another short chapter. I'll post the next one tomorrow. Please R&R!**

**~Kate**


	5. The Phantom Confronts Christine

While Christine and "Meg" reunited, Gustave had wondered off. Meg had followed. He'd gone with the Phantom's henchmen, Fleck, Squelch, and Gangle. As always, Meg was watching from the shadows.

Gustave was playing something he had written himself. Meg saw the Phantom's eyes widen. She could imagine what he was thinking.

As soon as Gustave finished the Phantom began to sing about "The Beauty Underneath". The music was unlike anything Meg had ever heard before. As the song drew to a close Christine began to come into view at the top of the stairs, but not in time.

The Phantom took his mask off and Gustave screamed. Meg gasped. Gustave ran over to his mother. Morgan picked that moment to enter.

"Please, take him away, Meg." Christine said. When they were gone Christine turned to the Phantom.

"I'm so sorry I-"

"How could you think I wouldn't guess?" He yelled

"What do you mean?"

How could you think I wouldn't know?"

"Oh, no"

"Do you have something to confess?"

"Please don't make me-" The Phantom cut Christine off by grabbing her neck. She gasped for air.

"I want the truth right now, if so!"

Christine told him. _I knew it! _Meg said to herself.

"_And then we'll both be alive once more!"_ The Phantom and Christine said happily.

"_When I hear you sing!" _

Christine drew herself closer to him. Their faces were centimeters apart.

"_Once more…" _She finished softly. _KISS HIM! _Meg yelled in her mind. But she didn't. Instead Christine broke the embrace and left without another word. Meg watched the Phantom swear that everything he had would go to his and Christine's son. Meg found herself smiling. The Phantom disappeared into the back room.

Just as he had left Madame Giry came into view. Meg prayed that she hadn't heard everything the Phantom and Christine had just said.

"Ten long years and he casts us aside," Madame Giry lamented. _Oh no. _Meg thought.

"Ten whole years, this is how we're repaid

Ten dark years of toil and tears

And now what we've worked for will go to that child

All our hopes were at last in our grasp

All the dreams and the plans that we laid

Everything is vanishing

And we get discarded, rejected, reviled

All of the bonds in between is now torn

All of the love that we gave him was worn

All would be ours

If that_ bastard_ had never been BORN!"

**Good? Bad? Please R&R!**

**~Kate**


	6. The Last Day Of The Season

It was the last day of the season. Christine would be singing the finale or would she? Meg had overheard Raul and Erik make a bet. I Christine sings hen she and Gustave would stay with Erik. If she didn't they would leave with Raoul.

Meg knew that Christine would sing. She loved Erik. As usual Meg clung to the shadows and watched Morgan tell their mother about the show. Morgan finally saw the look on her mother's face.

"Mother what's wrong?"

"Meg, sweet fool, you did all that you could."

Meg balled her fists. How could her mother do that to them?

"Charming, bright and yet still not enough" Madame Giry continued.

"What? What do you mean?" Morgan said with fear in her voice.

"How you danced, they're all entranced, yes. All but the one whose entrancement we sought."

"He wasn't there?" Morgan cried.

"Where poor girl, do you think that he was?

Yes, that's right, in with her all along"

"With Christine?"

"Dreaming of their child, they're love!

Too smitten to give you one moment of thought-"

"But you said-"

"All that you gave him, it's all been a waste-"

"You're wrong!"

"All that you've done it has all been erased!"

"Don't say that!" Morgan cried.

"Now he has them, as for us, we have both been replaced."

"No!"

_Before the Performance _

Christine was deciding weather or not to sing. Raoul, Erik, and Madame Giry were all hoping that the night would go as they wanted. As for Meg, she wanted Christine to sing. She wanted Christine and Gustave would stay with Erik. Then Meg would have her best friend back and Erik would be happy.

Just then the curtain began to go up. Meg held her breath. The curtain revealed a smiling Christine. Meg sighed with relief.

Christine began to sing.

"_Who knows when love begins?_

_who knows what makes it start._

_One day it's simply there, alive inside your heart."_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took so long to update! Hope you liked this chapter! Please R&amp;R!<strong>

**~Kate**


	7. I'm Afraid She's Come Undone

As the curtain fell, Meg got up to congratulate Christine. She passed her sister's dressing room. It was empty, but mirror was smashed. _That's odd _Meg thought. Then she saw Morgan pulling a small figure. Meg rushed to Christine's dressing room. She'd seen Morgan face. Meg knew what Morgan had been thinking. Death. If Christine showed up with the Phan-Erik then that would push Morgan over the edge.

"Gustave," Christine whispered.

"What's wrong?"

"Gustave! Gustave!"

"What is it?"

"He's supposed to be here! He was meant to be here!"

It's that idiot Raoul! Why, I'll kill that drunken fool That he dare take this child- A child that isn't his! Mr. Squelch!

"Sir?"

" Seal the port, Blockade each road! Call in every favor that I'm owed! I'll be damned if he leaves this isle!"

" The recondition, he left here in a carriage. Saw with my own eyes, sir. There was no one with him."

"Are you quite certain he left here alone?"

"Sir, was there anyone else here backstage?" "

"Yes. Yes. Madame Giry she was here With her vicious little sneer, And that comment she made- That ungrateful, backbiting snake! She's been greedy, yes indeed! She'll get hers now guaranteed! Go now quickly bring her round! Bring the boy back safe and sound! Then I'll tear her limb from limb!"

"Fleck!" Meg whispered. Fleck turned.

"Yes?"

"Tell Mr. Y that Mor-Meg took the boy." Meg told Morgan the rest of the story. A moment later Squelch and Gangle were dragging Madame Giry in front of Mr. Y.

"What is the meaning of this? How dare your minions' manhandle me in this fashion! I demand an answer!"

"The boy, woman! What have you done with him?"

"The boy? You think I took the boy? Why would I do such a thing? You think I don't know who he is? All these years Who has been faithful more than I? No one!"

"Giry!"

Madame Giry continued. "All these years! How could you think I'd hurt that child?"

"My patience is running dry!"

"All these years I've been mother to you and Christine As much as my daughter!"

"Enough!"

"Do you think I don't know how it hurts To see were the child brought to harm?"

"Gustave! Gustave!"

Fleck finally started to talk "Sir. I just passed Meg's dressing room, It was empty as a tomb, But her mirror was smashed All in pieces on the floor."

"Meg." Erik whispered.

"Oh my god." Madame Giry said in disbelief

: And I saw her down the hall Pulling someone pale and small, And she looked all about, And then scurried out the door."

Madame Giry's face was white and she spoke "God, I left her so distraught. Please, who knows just what she thought! I'm afraid she's come undone, But she won't hurt him. Meg would never hurt him. How could she hurt him?"


	8. Love Never Dies

"_Always wondered how to make you watch! Well watch me NOW!" _

_I took a little trip to Coney Island I took a little trip because of you."_

Morgan looked at Erik as she said this. _"I did as Mother said, and followed where you lead_

_And tried to do what little I could do..._

_Well, here's the way it works on Coney Island._

_They make you pay for every little crumb!_

_I gave what they would take!_

_I gave it for YOUR sake!_

_Now, look at me, and see what I've become!_

_Bathing beauty, on the beach_

_Bathing beauty in her dressing room." _

Morgan's voice broke as she continued.

"_Bathing beauty, in the dark!_

_On their laps!_

_In their arms!_

_In their beds!" _

"Meg, my little Meg." Madame Giry cried.

"What are you saying?" Erik whispered.

"_Who helped you raise the money?_

_Who helped the permits come through?_

_Who greased the wheels of your high-flying deals?_

_Bought you time when the bills came due?_

_Who swayed the local bosses?_

_Curried favor with the press?_

_No, not HER!" _Morgan stared murder at Christine.

"_And who kept singing?_

_Desperate for your favor?"_

Her voice started to break again.

"_Who kept dancing?_

_Hoping you would save her?_

_Who kept dying?_

_And THIS is what you gave her!"_

Her voice changed again. It was calm and creepy.

"_Now that I've got you're attention at last..._

_Here's the big finish and then you can go!" _

Morgan pointed the gun at her head.

"_Give me the gun, Meg." _Erik said, slowly coming towards her.

"_Give me the hurt and the pain and the gun, Meg._

_Give me the blame for not seeing the things that you've done, Meg._

_Give me the gun, Meg._

_Give me the chance to see you clear at last." _

"_See me clear at last." _Morgan sounded as if she were in a trance.

"_You feel ugly, you feel used," _Erik continued. He carefully put his arm around her.

"_You feel broken, you feel bruised_

_Ah, but me, I can see all the beauty underneath." _

"_Yes!" _Morgan said sounding relived.

"_Diamonds never sparkle bright_

_If they aren't set just right_

_Beauty sometimes goes unseen_

_We can't all be like Christine." _

Morgan tore out of Erik's embrace.

"Christine…" She said quietly. "Christine…ALWAYS CHRISTINE!" The gun went off.

Madame Giry caught Christine as she doubled over.

"No!" I didn't mean too!" Morgan cried.

"Mother dear," Gustave sobbed. "Say something say anything!"

"Giry! Go get help! GO!" Erik screamed.

Morgan and Madame Giry disappeared.

"Where's Papa, he should be here?" Gustave asked. "Where's Papa?"

"Your father…" Christine said softly. "Your real father…"She looked up at Erik.

"_Look with your heart_

_And not with your eyes_

_The heart understands_

_The heart never lies_

_Believe what it feels_

_And trust what it shows_

_Look with your heart_

_The heart always knows_

_Love is not always beautiful_

_Not at the start"_

Gustave was crying now. "_So open your arms." _

"_And close your eyes tight." _Christine sang softly.

"_Look with your heart" _

"_And when it finds love…"_Christine faltered.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Gustave screamed. He disappeared into the darkness. Erik looked down at Christine.

"_Once upon another time," _

_Our story had only begun_

_I had a taste of joy_

_The most I ever knew_

_Now there isn't any time,_

_And somehow our story is done_

_And what about the boy?_

_What am I to do?"_

"_Just love_

_Just live_

_And give what you can give_

_And take the love that you deserve" _

The couple began to sing together.

"_Just love_

_Just live_

_And give-" _

"_All that I have." _Erik finished. "_And take what little I deserve."_

"_Come closer, I beg you." _Christine said softly. Erik bent his head down. "_Closer still…Remember…love never dies…kiss me one last time…" _

Erik leaned in and supported her head. A moment later he felt her grow limp in his arms. Tears stung Erik's face as he looked down at the dead body of Meg Giry.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked that chapter! Only three chapters left! I'll try to post the rest by the end of the week! Please Review!<strong>

**~Kate**


	9. Dear Old Friend

_ONE HOUR EARLIER_

"Christine!" Meg flung to the door to Christine's dressing room open.

"Meg?"

"Yes, listen, Morgan is going to hurt Gustave."

"Morgan?"

"My twin?"

"You have a sister?"

"Yes, she's the one that's been 'Meg' this whole time."

"But why would she hurt Gustave?"

"She's jealous of you!"

"Then we have to go!"

"No! If Morgan sees you some one _will _get hurt."

"But-"

"I have a plane we switch clothes, I'll put on a wig and Erik and I will got get Gustave. "

"But she'll just hurt you, thinking it's me."

"No she won't. She'll know it's me."

"Then why where the wig?"

"It will calm Gustave down to think that it's you."

"I don't know Meg…"

"Christine, we don't have much time, please."

"Alright."

The girl quickly changed clothes and Meg pulled on a wig on.

"Be careful, Meg and bring my son back."

Christine embraced her best friend for the last time.

* * *

><p>The moment "Christine" stood next to Erik she whispered.<p>

"Play along."

He looked down at her in confusion. Then he saw he was looking at Meg and nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter! I'll have the next one up tomorrow! Review!<strong>

**~Kate**


	10. One Love, One Lifetime

Gustave looked at his mother's dead body. The lady who had shot her, Meg Giry, was holding Christine's body and crying. Gustave slowly turned to his father. He reached for his mask, but Erik grabbed his wrist. Gustave looked his father in the eyes. Erik released Gustave's wrist and removed his mask.

Gustave reached up and put a hand on the part of Erik's deformity that exposed his skull. Erik expected Gustave to run away, but instead he embraced him. A moment later Erik hugged him back.

* * *

><p>"Come Gustave," Erik said. He took his son's hand and led him to Christine's dressing room. "Go inside." Gustave obeyed.<p>

"Mother!"

"Gustave!" Christine hugged her son. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine."

"Where's Meg?" She turned to Erik. "I have to thank her."

"Meg?" Gustave asked. "She shot you."

The color drained from Christine's face.

"Morgan shot her." Erik murmured.

"Who's Morgan?" Gustave asked Christine.

"We'll tell you in the morning, sleep now Gustave."

Gustave nodded and went to his room. Erik and Christine settled on the couch. Erik began to sing in Christine's ear.

"_Say you'll share with me one love_

_One lifetime, say you'll lead me from my solitude_

_Say you want me with you hear beside you…_

_Anywhere you go, let me go too!_

_Christine that's all I ask of-" _

Christine cut him off.

"You didn't finish then, you shouldn't finish now and yes, Erik, I'll marry you."

* * *

><p><strong>Only one chapter to go... review!<strong>

**~Kate**


	11. Epilogue

_5 YEARS LATER_

"What should we name him?" Erik asked.

"Charles," Christine replied. She had just given birth to their fourth child.

"How are you feeling mother?" Gustave asked as he entered the room. Gustave was now 15 years old and looked very much like his grandfather.

"I'm fine, dear."

"And what's my little brother's name?"

"Charles."

"Mama! Papa!" Their four and five-year-old daughters burst into the room.

"Where da baby?" The younger of the two, Rose, asked.

"Meet you baby brother, Charles."

"Charwales?" Rose asked. Erik nodded.

"Can't see, Papa." The other girl complained. Erik lifted her up.

"He's cute." She said.

"He certainly is, Meg." Christine smiled. They had, of course, named their first daughter for the young later who have given her life for the three of them could be together. Gustave knew the truth about Meg and wished he had known.

* * *

><p><em>10 YEARS LATER<em>

Gustave was married. He had a daughter, Katrina, and his wife, Charlotte, was pregnant with their second child. They were living in Calais. Meg had gone back to Paris to be in a dancer and was being courted by Anatole Giry, a distant cousin of Meg Giry. Eventually, the rest of the family moved back to Paris.

Erik and Christine watched their youngest children play.

"Do you think she would've liked them, Erik?"

"Of course, Christine. She would've loved them."

Erik kissed her head. Christine sighed contently. After 10 years apart they had spent the last 15 together.

* * *

><p><strong>Awww story's over)3 Hope you liked it, though! Thanks for reading!<strong>

**~Kate**


End file.
